A fusion sensor wireless decision device and network system for using the same is provided. The fusion sensor wireless decision device and network may utilize a plurality of independent sensors for monitoring equipment (such as a thermostat, or a home appliance unit) and systems (such as a security system or automation equipment) and, therein, allowing a user to monitor and/or control the equipment and systems in an optimal manner. The present system allows a user to drop or plug a self-calibrating sensor into an electrical connector box unit which automatically registers the sensors for use, and calibrates the sensor signal for a specific use (as opposed to calibrating the sensors). The present device and system create a fusion network system incorporating: 1) a connector box unit with intuitive programming and flexible adaption; 2) a plurality of sensors, some being wireless (tether-free) sensors with powering/signal transmission scheme and 3) a self-contained sensor identifier within the connector box unit for easy ‘plug and play’. In an embodiment, the present device and system are moisture resistant and electrically grounded.
Current technology generally utilizes a single sensor to control a piece of electrical equipment. For example, a typical indoor air conditioning unit today turns itself off automatically when the desired room temperature is reached according to a reading on a single sensor. However, ideally, the operation of such a unit could also rely on humidity reading and room activities to better control the temperature of a room. In the present system, temperature setting could be adjusted for humidity factors and, the air conditioner may also be turned off if a second sensor determines that no one is in the room. The fusion of such data would allow both comfort and energy reduction. By the present system, having multiple sensors providing input regarding one specific piece of electrical equipment can reduce the chance of false alarms and can increase efficiency of use of the equipment.
As a result, an electronic unit and system which collects data and information from multiple sensor inputs and which fuses such information for an ultimate decision is needed. Units that are currently in use are tailored for specific purposes, and cannot be expanded for adaptive use. The building of such a system is costly, for both individuals and enterprises. The current system is invented with the following factors in mind: adaptability, ease of use, lowering costs.
This present system may be used for both conditional monitoring and functional improvement, or for enhanced safety of equipment. Further, the present system may allow for the fusing of data and information in equipment for many applications such as, for example, manufacturing equipment, automation equipment, construction sites, hospitals, smart homes, and home appliances.
The present system has three aspects important for the sensor system network: 1) connecting a sensor to a piece of equipment; 2) the automatic calibrating the sensor by the system; and 3) the programming of an action based on sensor input. In many prior technology systems, sensors are connected by wires and the output of the unit is connected by wires. However, connecting sensors by wires may be difficult and expensive. In the present system, the wires may be eliminated thus increasing efficiency and ease of use of the system.
Individual sensors must be carefully calibrated, in terms of response curves and full scale. Sensors may present output in the form of voltage levels, resistance, or frequency. It is extremely difficult to both calibrate such sensors, communicate the specifications to equipment designers, and then account for the sensor individuality in system design. Each system must be designed separately, by carefully setting circuit elements, circuit layouts, and embedded programs, to match the sensor it accesses. This process is tedious, time consuming, and expensive.
Another benefit of the present system is that the present system may eliminate sensor calibration steps for the user, so that the plurality of sensors of the present system may merely be used in a “plug and play” fashion, so that no further action is needed when installing a new sensor or replacing an old sensor with a new one. In prior technology systems, a sensor would be plugged into a piece of equipment and then the user had to calibrate the sensor with the equipment by, for example, utilizing a separate CD having software or the user had to download a current version of a driver. Thus, the prior technology systems required immense technical knowledge to allow communication between a sensor and a piece of equipment when a sensor was installed. By the present system, the sensor is automatically calibrated, thus eliminating the communication problem between the sensor and the piece of equipment.
In particular, the sensor is not calibrated for its own physical characteristics, but for the situation of use. More specifically, in the present system, a user simply “drops” or “plugs” a sensor into the control box (physically or through wireless communication) and therein the sensor is automatically calibrated for the desired alarm/notification threshold, without actually needing the user to proactively calibrate the sensor itself. The calibration may be for the signal, not for the piece of equipment or sensor. For example, a vibration sensor may be calibrated already for its vibration, but when it is connected to the fusion control box, the sensor may be calibrated for the vibration of the fusion control box.
A memory unit within an interior of the control box (or “signal conditioning unit”) records the sensor specifications, including the type of sensor, the model number of the sensor, and any necessary specification curves. In essence, a memory unit of the control box basically provides a look-up table, or “ID” of sort, for the sensor which is to be plugged into the control box. The ID of the sensor is read upon insertion of the sensor into the control box, hence a user no longer needs to deal with the sensor as a physical entity, but only as an electronic, digital, wholesome entity.
The memory unit of the control box may record at least the following information: sensor manufacturer, manufacturing date, model name, the response curve to the signal of interest. In an embodiment, the memory unit may record the response curve to temperature, humidity, and aging, the operational temperature range, and the full scale associated with the sensor. The memory unit may also record information related to calibration of the sensor. Upon dropping the sensor into the control box, the sensor's identify is established, and the control box may use the sensor accordingly. In an embodiment, a separate database of the sensor and/or the manufacturer of the sensor is maintained online.
The present sensor decision network system may produce alarms or actions when a certain predetermined pattern of sensor activity is reached. In some cases, such actions may involve wirelessly sending out signals or alarms to a user, so that the person may verify the situation. To program for such actions generally takes time and efforts. It would be advantageous to reduce the time and cost of accurate programming.
Over the years, attempts have been made to provide sensor fusion technology. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,440 to Mathur provides an electronic image processing system uses data provided by one or more sensors to perform cooperative computations and improve image recognition performance. A smoothing resistive network, which may comprise an integrated circuit chip, has switching elements connected to each node. The system uses a first sensory output comprising primitives, such as discontinuities or object boundaries, detected by at least a first sensor to define a region for smoothing of a second sensory output comprising at least a second, distinct output of the first sensor or a distinct output of at least a second sensor. A bit pattern for controlling the switches is generated from the detected image discontinuities in the first sensory output. The second sensory output is applied to the resistive network for data smoothing. The switches turned off by the data from the first sensory output define regional boundaries for smoothing of the data provided by the second sensory output. Smoothing operations based on this sensor fusion can proceed without spreading object characteristics beyond the object boundaries.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 9,389,681 to Sankar discloses a sensor fusion interface that enables interaction between one or more entities of a physical environment and a computerized device component. A plurality of sensor modules generate multiple sensor input data associated with one or more entities in an environment and store such data in a shared library in accordance with a uniform and common schema. The multiple sensor input data is refined until a certain level of accuracy is achieved. Using the sensor fusion interface, entity state data is extracted from the shared library and exposed to the computerized device component.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 9,031,809 to Kumar discloses a method and apparatus for providing three-dimensional navigation for a node comprising an inertial measurement unit for providing gyroscope, acceleration and velocity information (collectively IMU information); a ranging unit for providing distance information relative to at least one reference node; at least one visual sensor for providing images of an environment surrounding the node; a preprocessor, coupled to the inertial measurement unit, the ranging unit and the plurality of visual sensors, for generating error states for the IMU information, the distance information and the images; and an error-state predictive filter, coupled to the preprocessor, for processing the error states to produce a three-dimensional pose of the node.
However, these patents fail to describe a device and system for creating a fusion sensor wireless decision device and network system incorporating: 1) a connector box with intuitive programming; 2) a tether-free sensor with powering/signal transmission scheme and 3) a self-contained sensor identifier for easy plug and play in the unique manner as provided herein.